


History

by shonn



Category: Charlie's Angels RPF
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonn/pseuds/shonn
Relationships: jaclyn smith/kate jackson





	History

When Kate kisses Jaclyn, she tries to remember she is not Sabrina kissing Kelly. She reminds herself she knew Jaclyn before _Charlie's Angels_ , so they were always destined to be more than just actresses on a television show. They were meant to join, if not their lives, at least their bodies. It's an odd belief but one Kate holds onto almost as tightly as she holds onto the woman in her arms. It often occurs to Kate how ridiculous their history is because their entire relationship has been built around characters created to fit their personalities. Just as Kelly would have been submissive to Sabrina, Jaclyn gives in to Kate with little resistance. It's not that either Jaclyn or Kelly is weak, but Kate is strong enough for the illicitness of their affair, an act Jaclyn would rather pretend is a role instead of reality. Jaclyn, like Kelly, remains an angel.


End file.
